Time For A Reunion
by Historyfan
Summary: AU set in a world where men can give birth. Sam is nine months pregnant when Dean returns. They happily reunite.


**Disclaimer**: I have never owned Supernatural and doubt I ever will. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: Mpreg, Wincest, Graphic Birth

* * *

Sam cried a lot when Dean showed up in his motel room after being dead for four months. Unfortunately, his crying also set off Dean and Bobby.

"You're pretty big. How are you and the baby?" Dean questioned. When he died, Sam hadn't been that far along. Seeing his brother like this was a shock.

Sam wanted to glare at him, but let it go. His brother was back and he had never been so grateful. "Baby and I are fine. I'm due relatively soon."

"What is relatively soon, Samuel?" Bobby had a feeling Sam was already past his due date.

Sam sighed, knowing he was caught. "My due date was three days ago," he reluctantly admitted. The baby kicked his kidney, and Sam winced.

"And you haven't had the baby yet, Sammy?" Dean was suddenly worried about him. Sam looked extremely depressed. Dean he knew he was trying to hide the depression, but it was obvious. He was depressed over his death. Dean was back now, so he was going to try and fix Sam.

"Babies are overdue all the time. I'll go into labor when we're ready." Sam was secretly glad that Ruby was off trying to find Lilith. Dean would be furious to learn he was using his powers. At least he had rejected Ruby's offer of drinking demon blood. Sam would have agreed if he wasn't pregnant and worrying what effect it would have on the baby.

Dean couldn't help but worry, though. "I missed you, Sammy." He kissed Sam andd put his hand on his brother's swollen abdomen. In the middle of the make-out session, the baby kicked Dean's hand. He pulled away from Sam in awe.

"Baby's glad Daddy's back," Sam murmured. He smiled at Dean.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You two done or can we leave now?" He hated how sappy Sam and Dean were sometimes. So much for no chick flick moments.

Sam needed help off the bed, but Dean managed to lift him up. "Thanks, Babe," he said.

"You're welcome and what have I told you about calling me that?" Dean stayed behind Sam as they made their way out to the Impala.

The three men arrived at Pamela Barnes' hhouse a few hours later. She fawned over Sam. "You are so adorable. If you weren't knocked up and having sex with Dean, I'd be all over you," she told him.

Sam laughed. "Thanks, Pamela." He waddled over to a chair to sit down. His back was killing him. Standing for too long was never a good thing.

After Pamela was rushed to the emergency room, Sam, Dean, and Bobby went to a motel. Bobby got his own room, not wanting to interrupt Sam and Dean's reunion.

"I missed you so much," Sam informed Dean. It had been hard living without his brother/boyfriend.

The two men settled in to watch TV. When Dean fell asleep, Sam called Ruby and went back to the diner he and his brother had eaten at earlier.

Sam had to exorcise some demons, but knew he'd be back before Dean woke up. "How are you going to do this when you're ready to pop that kid out?" taunted one of the demons.

"I can still kill you," Sam threatened. He held his hand out and prepared to exorcise the demo. Upon feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen, he blamed it on using his powers. It took a lot of energy out of Sam. After killing both demons, he returned to the motel.

"Did you enjoy your burger?" questioned a tired Dean, who had bought his lie. He had his own issues, having just met Castiel – who claimed to be an angel.

"Yup," Sam lied. He fell asleep next to Dean. The baby kicked extremely hard around 5:00AM, waking Sam up. He couldn't get back to sleep.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked. He was still tired.

"Your baby woke me up kicking," Sam informed him. He winced at a sudden pain.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean was wide awake now. Something was going on with his brother.

"I think I'm in labor," Sam answered as the contraction ended. These things really hurt!

Dean immediately panicked. "Are you sure?" He had no idea what to do.

Sam nodded. He gasped in pain five minutes later. Contractions sucked. He didn't want to go through this again. One child would be enough.

Dean finally got out of bed and went over to Sam. He rubbed the younger man's back. "Let's get you back to bed."

"No. I want to walk around for a little while, Dean." Sam bit down on his lip to prevent a cry of pain from escaping.

"Fine. I'm going to get Bobby." Dean bolted next door to wake up the older man. At least he would know what to dow tih Sam.

"You don't look so good," Bobby observed tiredly when he followed Dean into the room.

"It hurts." Sam had never experienced this much pain before. He though the would have handled labor much better than this.

"I know it does. I want to see how much you're dilated." Bobby didn't like that he was going to have to deliver this baby, but this had been decided after Sam had learned of his pregnancy.

"What?" asked a horrified Sam. He grabbed Dean's hadn as another contraction rippled through him. They seemed to be getting stronger.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I had to deliver babies before. Three times, actually. The women were hunters who couldn't make it to the hospital on time. Idjits." He went into the bathroom to wash up and disinfect himself.

Dean and Sam walked slowly to the bed. Sam sat down and moved back so his head was on pillows. "I'm going to kill you," he threatened in the midst of a contraction.

Dean laguhed. "I'd like to see you try, Sammy." He knew his brother didn't mean it. He was just in a lot of pain.

Bobby returned and sat down on the foot of the bed. He checked on Sam. "You're about seven centimeters dilated. It'll probably be a few more hours until the baby's born."

Sam groaned, partially from the pain and partially from the anger. "There's still a few more hours to go? I can't believe this!"

Dean sighed. "You can get through labor, Sam." He kissed the top of his brother's head.

Sam buried himself in Dean's shirt. He couldn't take the pain. "I need to grab onto something," he explained.

"You're okay," Dean comforted. He shot a terrified look at Bobby.

"Don't leave me, Dean," pleaded Sam. He wanted an epidural or something. That would be really nice at this point.

"Shh, Sammy. I'm not going to leave you again. I never will." He had to be strong for his younger brother. Sam needed him.

"I can't do without you." He arced in pain and whimpered. Losign Dean again was one of his worst fears.

"You won't have to." Dean rubbed Sam's back, hoping he could calm down the younger man down a little bit.

"Maybe you should go to sleep," Bobby advised. It'd probably go faster for Sam if he slept.

"Too awake now, Bobby." Sam thought he wasn't tired, but he was wrong. He fell asleep only a few minutes later.

"I'm scared," Dean reluctantly admitted to Bobby. He didn't want Sam knowing how he felt.

"You have nothing to be scared about, Dean. Sam and the baby are going to be okay." Bobby would do his best to be there for the boys and make sure everyone was fine.

Dean turned the TV on again, but lowered the volume. He didn't want to wake Sam up. He needed to keep his energy up to deliver the baby. "Sleep tight, Kiddo."

Bobby researched for the next hunt as Sam slept and Dean watched TV. "How are you doing, Sammy?" Dean questioned when his brother woke up about two hours later.

"I'm okay. The contractions hurt, but I think I can deal with them now." Sam really wished he could fall asleep again and wake up with the baby already in his arms."

Bobby checked over Sam again. "Nine centimeters dilated. You're getting closer, Kiddo, but it could still be awhile."

Sam glared at him. "This suck so much," he muttered. He hoped to be able to push relatively soon.

"Let's go for a walk." Dean helped Sam off the bed, and they began walking across the room.

"What should we name the baby?" Sam had been so lost in grief for the past four months that he had forgotten about choosing a name.

"I like Victoria for a girl," Dean Winchester seemed to fit, and the name worked.

"And for a boy?" Sam struggled not to scream as the next contraction hit. He nearly collapsed to the floor, but Dean kept him steady.

"You choose, Sammy." Dean hoped his brother's labor progressed quickly from here. He wasn't so how much more Sam could handle.

"William," he finally decided. William Winchester sounded like a really nice name.

"William Winchester it is." Dean smiled at Sam. He couldn't wait to meet Victoria or William. Seeing either one of them would be nice.

"Can I lie down again?" Sam's legs felt like jelly. He couldn't walk anymore.

"Of course yo can." Dean and Bobby led Sam back to the bed.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Bobby. He had a feeling Baby Winchester was going to make an appearance pretty soon.

"Really hurts, but I don't have to psuh yet." Sam just wanted to get this done with. He could barely even think during a contraction.

"I'll see how dilated you are soon," Bobby decided. He knew how long labor could last, especially with the first baby.

"Kay." He grabbed onto his pillow and wouldn't let go as yet another contraction tore through his body. Holding something helped a little bit.

"You're doing so well," Dean comforted. It was hard to see his brohter in this much pain. It seemed like Bobby felt the same way.

"Doesn't feel like it," Sam mumbled as the pain started to recede.

"I know it doesn't. But this will all be over soon, and we'll be able to meet our baby." Dean smiled at him again.

Sam struggled not to burst into sobs as yet another contraction assailed him. He was so tense that Dean let him grab his hand and squeeze it.

"Calm down, Sammy. It isn't good for you to tense up." Dean was really hoping now that this didn't go on for much longer.

"It's hard no to tense up." If Sam had his way, Dean would be getting a vasectomy after the baby's birth. Like tomorrow.

"I know it is." Dean wondered what the baby would be like. Would it have his personality or Sam's? Maybe the baby would be like their father before their mother's death.

"Turn the TV back on." Sam needed a distraction from the pain. Dean and Bobby weren't enough.

Bobby listened, and then handed the remot eover to Dean. He settled on a cartoon, hoping that would able to calm his brother down.

Sam wasn't paying all that much attention because of the contractions, but he appreciated what Dean and Bobby were doing for him. "Thanks, guys."

"You're welcome, Sammy." He was surprised that his brohter still managed to talk when the contractions were only a minute apart.

"I wonder how big the baby's going to be." Sam had no clue hwy he was thinking about this now.

"With you two as parents, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a ten pounder," Bobby commented.

Dean and Sam stared at him, horrified. "Don't say that," Sam hissed. Having a ten pound baby sounded terrifying.

"Sorry." Bobby hadn't meant to freak out the boys.

As intense pressure started to build up, Sam gasped. "I have to push!" he cried.

Bobby rushed to the bed, while Dean got behind his brother. Bobby reached his hand in to check. "Baby's head is definitely coming down. Puhsh, Sam!"

He listened to Bobby. Bearing down, Sam instinctively pushed with the contraction. He sobbed as the baby moved down. "It hurts."

"Can you see anything?" Dean questioned. He was completely and utterly terrified now.

Bobby shook his head. Sam's water broke as the next contraction hit and he started to push again. "Sam, the head is still not crowning. Give me a hard push."

"I can't," Sam sobbed. He was ready to give up.

"Yes, you can do this. You're strong, Sammy. Don' t give up now." Dean had to be the strong one so Sam didn't fall apart.

Sam swore as the next contraction built up, and he bore down to push. He gasped as pain as he felt the baby's head exit his body.

"The baby's head has crowned. You're doing well. Push hard on the next contraction," Bobby ordered.

Sam swore again, but listened to Bobby and once again bore down. "Come on," he whispered to himself.

The baby slid out a little further, but only the shoulders. "It's so beautiful already. You're doing so well," Dean raved. He couldn't believe he wasn't panicking anymore.

"Is the baby out yet?" Sam just wanted the birth over with so he could meet the baby.

"Not yet, Sam. One more push should do it," Bobby decided. He smiled at both Winchesters. Watching a birth was disgusting, but he had seen worse in his life.

"I'd like to see you do this," Sam told him. He couldn't believe he was fighting with Bobby while he was in labor.

When the next contraction assaulted his body, Sam grunted and bore down. He pushed as hard as he could. Sam cried out in pain as he did so. He felt nothing but relief as the baby exited his body completely.

"We have a little girl, Sammy!" Dean cried excitedly as Bobby cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"Is she beautiful?" Sam asked. He wanted to meet his and Dean's daughter so much. He couldn't believe she was finally here.

Bobby nodded. "All that's left is the placenta." He wasn't looking forward to that part. It was one of the most disgusting parts of childbirth.

Sam suddenly got a strange look on his face. "I have to push again!" Was he having another baby?

Bobby set the baby down in the bassinet he had brought in a few hours earlier. "There's definitely another baby coming," he informed the Winchesters in shock.

"No. I can't do this again," Sam whined even as he bore down and pushed once more.

"You're going to have to," Dean replied over the wailing of their daughter. He hadn't had any time yet to process the fact that he was a father, and there was another baby on the way.

"Second baby's crowned." Bobby wondered how Sam and Dean were going to raise twins. One baby was going to be hard enough, but two of them?

Sam moaned. When the next contraction started, he didn't push. He hardly had any energy left. "I want to be in the squatting position."

Dean and Bobby exchanged unsure looks, but helped the younger man off the bed. "Push, Sammy," Dean told him.

Sam screamed, but he pushed. The baby slid out a little further. "I hate this," he muttered.

"We know you do, Sam." Bobby gave him a comforting smile, hoping to calm the younger man down.

"We need to find out whether Victoria has a brother or a sister," Dean whispered as Sam clung to him and refused to let go.

Sam cried out in pain loudly as the next contraction began, but he bore down one more time and pushed as hard as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief as the second baby left his body. "What is it?" the exhausted man asked.

"Another girl." Bobby cut the umbilical cord off the now wailing little girl and placed her next to her sister in the bassinet.

Dean and Bobby helped Sam back up to the bed. "I'm so proud of you," Dean told him.

"Can I see them?" Sam desperately wanted to meet his daughters.

"Of course you can," Bobby assured him as the placenta slipped out of Sam's body. He waited for a second one, but it didn't appear. He handed the oldest twin to Sam and the youngest to Dean.

"Hello, you beautiful little girls." Dean stared at him. The crying had stopped for the time being.

"I'm pretty sure they're identical," Bobby informed Sam and Dean. They didn't look alike right now, but he was confident the girls were identical twins.

"Victoria is the oldest one. Victoria Elizabeth Winchester. What are we going to name her sister?" Sam had never expected twins. The two ultrasounds he had had had only showed one baby.

"Kirsten Alexandra." Dean hadno idea how he had thought of the name, but he liked it.

"I love it. Welcome to the world, Victoria and Kirsten. We love you so very much," Sam whispered to the newborns.

"I meant it earlier. I'm so proud of you, Sammy. How are you feeling?" Dean questioned.

"I'm a teensy bit sore, but I've never been this happy in my life." Sam had his brother back and he was now the father of two daughters. He hadn't been happy in a long time.

Sam and Dean had so much to look forward to in life with Victoria and Kirsten.

Raising the twins was going to be an adventure.


End file.
